


You didn't, did you?

by supermariosunshine69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariosunshine69/pseuds/supermariosunshine69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has been so busy working on making a new extravagant dress that she hasn't been feeding for a few days (Rainbow drinker shenanigans.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't, did you?

This had to be perfect. She'd already failed a few attempts at this masterpiece, due to a certain few that were 'concerned for her'. She'd payed no notice to those who tried to interrupt her, changing her mood to ' RANCOUROUS' on Trollmegle and abstaining from virtual contact with her friends. She only took bathroom breaks when necessary. She'd slept a lot less than it was healthy, but to have the end product finished was her secondary objective. 

Her primary objective? To fix this intricate stitch she'd had trouble with the past three tries at this design. 

Challenge yourself, she said.  
It will be fun, she said.

Currently eating her words, sat hunched forwards wearing a pair of custom magnifying glasses, she held one of the finest needles she owned delicately between her calloused fingertips, slowly threading the needlepoint through a tiny loop on the waist of perhaps the most intricately detailed, and perhaps the most extravagant dress she'd made so far.

With steady hands, Kanaya ever so slowly moved her hand across, keeping to a line, her focus entirely on the dress. Making sure she'd soundproofed the area she'd worked in as best she could, and keeping her workplace clear, so she could be with her thoughts and only those, not some busy body who would no doubtedly want to look with their grubby hands, rather than be sensible and admire it from a distance.

From the work she'd done, her arms were aching and her cheeks were flushed from effort, her joints creaking from remaining in the same position for so long. She'd had only three hours of sleep the previous night, making this fourteen hour push the longest she'd worked straight for with the least amount of sleep.

Within ten minutes of stitching the first loop and getting into a rhythm, she'd stitched a fine light pink thread around most of the waist. Her body was already starting to physically shut itself down, causing her body to droop and her eyelids to fall, even after drinking caffinated beverages. Though the dehydrating qualities weren't helping with her intense cravings. Despite the fact she'd made this dress so colourful, she hadn't flipped ou and attempted to feed on the dress. Was that possible? She really couldn't hold out much longer, it was neither good for her body, mind or posture. It was a good thing she'd just about finished the entire project. Just the last few details on the shoulder and a spot check to make sure it was all there, and it would be done with.

Laying the needle back in its protective case, and the spool of string she'd been using next to it on the desk, she walked around the dress, as it seemed to hang off of the mannequin she'd used to model it on. Kanaya's eyes darted up and down as she slowly walked around it, taking about ten minutes before she'd safely assumed she'd actually succeeded this time. She fist pumped the air above her, causing her reserves of energy to drop to almost nothing, forcing her body to collapse to the floor and begin its recovery. She began to snore loudly, her luminosity dimming as she drifted further into her sleep.

But her isolation wouldn't last long. Not while HE was still around. Attempts at ramming the door had left nil but sore shoulders from the impact. Though Karkat swore he heard something budge from behind the door. So he kept at it. Ramming repeatedly for minutes on end, until finally something toppled. A big pile of something. Nothing fragile though, no smashes were heard.

Karkat turned the knob, forcing it open with a push, taking quite some effort to push it. He'd cleared a gap big enough to slide through the doorway, and slid through, the door closing quickly behind him. He peered into the room, the first thing cathing his eye was the illuminated centrepiece, the fruits of Kanaya's labour. And it was amazing. There was so much attention to detail, it was elegant yet stylish, and at the same time it looked comfortable to wear.... Not like he'd wear it. In front of anyone. No. 

The rest of the room had been dimmed, obviously not to lose focus on the dress. All but the dim light that lay on the ground. And that could only be Kanaya, given the uneven shape and luminosity of the source. Though, she wasn't usually this dim. She must have pushed herself to the limit! He edged forwards, not exactly sure how she'd react. Karkat made sure to avoid any clutter she may have left about, before remembering that this was Kanaya's respiteblock. Why would it be cluttered? 

He slipped his hands into his pockets, casually strolling around various tables. As her snoring grew louder, he looked to the ground, her hand laid out beside her head. Karkat had almost kicked and stood on her, after he'd looked back to see what had fallen when he'd rammed the door. That was kind of stupid though, the light in the centre took away light from where he was looking, which was too dark to see what had fallen.

Karkat got down on bended knee, looking over her body to make sure that she hadn't attempted to harm herself in any way whilst making this dress. He started with her ankles, slowly sliding her skirt up, only to her kneecaps. He blushed as he did so, it was still a very 'forward' thing to do, whether she was aware of it or not. He lowered the bottom of the skirt once more, moving up her body. He lifted her shirt a little, up to the bottom of her chest. Nothing there.... How was he going to check her arms all the way up? His flush increased as he realised he'd have to take off her top to see her arms. Though she was asleep, it wasn't any less embarrasing as he attempted to manouver this 'clothing removal' and make sure she was still resting.

Karkat adjusted her legs into a more comfortable position, as well as her twisted body. She'd no doubtedly rest easier now, now that she'd been straightened out. Now came the, um.... Tricky part. He bit his lower lip slightly as he slowly lifted her top up, up over her chest, sliding the arms out of the sleeves, and finally pulling it up over her head slowly, attempting not to hitch it on her horns on the way up.

After removing her shirt, he started at her hand and wrist, slowly moving up the arm, all the way to the shoulder, and then the underside. Karkat bent over her waist, to check the other arm, repeating the process. Kanaya shifted a little as he lifted her other arm, facing him now, making it easier to inspect her, he supposed.

He felt dirty. Kneeling in front of Kanaya, and she had no shirt on, and he was the cause of that. It was for valid reasons, he assured himself. It was to make sure she wasn't letting the stress and pain get to her, to see if she hadn't gone too far with it. Though..... He hadn't checked her thighs yet..... Seeing as she hadn't stirred too much as he'd removed her top, she wouldn't mind if he had a look under her skirt..... 

His flush became darker, but a wry smile couldn't help but curl his lips upwards slightly. Karkat shuffled down so his head was level with her waist, attempting to shake the smile, and calm his racing heart. He was holding back waves of saliva, swallowing what he had to. As his hands slid under her belt, his eyes darted up to her face, making sure he wasn't disturbing her. Being a rainbow drinker, he'd assumed she'd have tried to attack him at the point of entry. She really had pushed herself too far.

Karkat found the buckle of the belt, underneath a the red and white rose in the middle, and undid it slowly. Unthreading the belt from her waist now, he was already focusing on working on the skirt. His mind was racing with what this might incur if someone saw this, and dirty litle thoughts of his own caused him to shut his eyes and bash the side of his head with a clenched fist. This wasn't to be anything more than a body check. And that is how it was going to stay. 

Hopefully.

No! Definately! Oh god, he was letting it get to him. Karkat laid the belt aside, turning his head back to the skirt. He couldn't find and sort of release on the belt, at least not on the front. Without a second thought his hand slid under her backside, up to the belt line again, as she turned back and laid on her back once more, causing his hand to press against it.. No release there either.... So..... It must just be a skirt that slides on, hence the belt.

Changing his position, he moved over and crouched between her legs. Vantas hooked two fingers into the hip of the elasticated waist of the skirt, and began to lower it slowly, his eyes continuously on Kanaya's. Though, he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see.

She wasn't wearing underwear. At all.

His flush went scarlet as his eyes slowly trailed up and saw she hadn't worn a bra either. His bludge slowly unsheathed, an automatic reaction to seeing a naked body. Karkat swallowed hard, moving up her thighs and lightly rubbing his fingers against them to feel for marks, causing Kanaya to moan lightly and flush in her sleep. Karkat had to hold back his own noises, his breathing erratic as he moved closer and closer, his heart racing even more.

He stopped as his hand was about to move over her nook, his desire to do something to her was growing. He had that much respect. Her moved his hand over to her other thigh, not finding anything on there. Vantas trailed his hand down her leg, just to be double sure. Nothing. She seemed alright.... But he had to check her back. Seems awkward, but it was possible. He moved from between her legs, and moved up towards her arm again.

Kanaya's eyes shot open, her luminosity growing, just a fraction. Though, her pupils were solid black. As Karkat bent over her chest, she could see the blood running under his skin, and given her state, she'd take what she could. She didn't care who or what it was, it's pulse was fast and it looked delicious. And she was practically starving.... Karkat got closer to her chest, his neck could feel her slow nasal breaths as she 'slept', examining her shoulder again.

Her lips parted slowly, baring her fangs. Kanaya had quickly become aware of her body, and how someone was over her, which could only have meant on thing. She twitched her fingers, causing Karkat to look down to her hand, distracting him from her next move. She forced her body up and bumped him off of her, propping herself up quickly and pushing him down onto the ground. Kanaya leapt on top of Karkat, pinning his arms to the ground with little hesitation. He tried to struggle against her, but her grip became stronger with every movement he made, as if she were a Boa Constrictor.

His struggles were only making it hard for him, and easier for her. Kanaya bared her fangs at Karkat and lunged forwards, sinking them into his neck. Karkat's muffled cries of anguish quickly faded, as small amounts of blood began to drain from his body. Though, this wasn't the worst pain he'd endured. And for whatever reason, he was getting something out of it; Kanaya on top of him, practically pressing her body against his.... 

And soon he began to flush again. The sensation of her lips pressed against his neck as she slowly drained him, was somewhat enjoying, if not slightly arousing. She wasn't particularly a careful feeder either, as a trickle ran down his neck, his blood practically luminous in the dim light. Or at least, it was due to Kanaya's increasing brightness that his blood shined.

Stifled breaths escaped his mouth, heat radiating from his body and face as he lay there, almost motionless. Karkat's fingers twitched every so often, an automatic reaction to it. Though, as he lay there, one part of him was restless. His trousers slowly protruded as his contrained buldge writhed around in his trousers, desperate to escape. Though, it wasn't happening. There was no point in trying to fight Kanaya, Karkat thought, she'd only do more damage to him than she'd intended to.

After a few minutes, her thirst had been quenched, her consious side forcing her to pull away before she drained him completely. She crawled back and pulled a tissue from the floor beside her skirt pocket, and grabbed a tissue, crawling back over and dabbing his wound. He seethed after a few seconds, the sensation in his neck returning as he opened his eyes slowly. Kanaya wiped her own lips slowly and her eyelids shot down halfway.

Kanaya: "Thank you, Karkat... You don't understand how much I needed that...."  
Karkat: "... A.... At least give some warning before you want someone to feed on, Jesus fucking Christ...."

He complained, smirking at Kanaya. He flushed as he quickly remembered she hadn't been wearing clothes, and looked away. Kanay quickly shuffled over and pulled on her skirt and top, leaving the belt. She sat up again and put her hand on Karkat's shoulder, as his buldge began to calm again.

Kanaya: "Did you mind it at all? Was it painful?"  
Karkat: "At the start, it hurt like fuck.... It's like you'd tear a wild beast apart with those fucking fangs, wow.... I kinda felt numb after that. And of course I fucking minded! Invading my personal space so quickly..."  
Kanaya: "So why were you in mine, removing my clothes?"

Kanaya spoke with a flush, matching Karkat's.

Karkat: "I had to be sure you weren't..... Harming yourself....."  
Kanaya: "Mhmm, sure...."  
Karkat: "Oh, don't flatter yourself Kanaya. It makes you look stupid. I was making sure you weren't letting the stress get to you and.... Took it out on yourself..."

Kanaya took a few seconds to think it over, the cogs whirring slowly in her pan.

Kanaya: "Oh! But Karkat, you know I wouldn't do that...."  
Karkat: "People can change in the bat of an eyelid, Kanaya..... Okay so this really fucking hurts....."  
Kanaya: "Well I suppose it serves you right for breaking into my respiteblock and invading my space."

 

Kanaya sat with a grin on her face, starting to drift off slowly.

Karkat: " Oh no you don't! You're getting in your 'coon, missy. Come on."

Karkat got up slowly and a white flash clouded his vision, which he shook off by shaking his head, causing him to stumble. He wandered over to the almost asleep Kanaya, pulling her over to her Recouperacoon. He hoisted her up under her arms, aloowing Kanaya to slide in slowly and sleep peacefully. Even with her clothes still on, she obviously was too exhausted to notice or care. 

Karkat made his way slowly back towards the door, clearing the fallen obstacles from behind it. He opened the door, and swiftly left, turning right down the corridor.


End file.
